Reflejos
by Maiev-S
Summary: Shun aún guarda, muy en su interior, vestigios del alma de Hades.


**Reflejos**

-¡Shun!, está bien- Me dice con voz dulce y tocando la puerta de mi habitación- sólo quiero hablar contigo. Sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras. – Se queda unos minutos en silencio- Estaré en la sala por si quieres hablar-

\- Lo siento, Saori-san-le digo con mi voz quebrada. Dejó escapar un suspiro y luego escuché sus pasos resignados a través del pasillo del segundo piso de la mansión Kido. Me pareció que lloraba. Hoy estuve todo el día fuera, salí antes que despuntara el alba y regresé al anochecer para que nadie lo notara. Tengo que hacer esto para soportarlo. Hoy no pude evadirla, estaba en una reunión de una familia distinguida por lo que llegó a altas horas de la noche, me encontró en la antesala y me saludó. Yo estaba de espaldas a ella, me detuve por cortesía y giré la cabeza para devolverle el saludo. Cuando vi sus ojos azules me invadió una sensación de furia que mis ojos no pudieron ocultar. "¿Shun, te pasa algo?" me preguntó a la vez que se acercaba a mí. La ira aumentaba en mi interior y cuando me di cuenta ya la había golpeado. Me aterroricé, corriendo escaleras arriba y me encerré en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

"Necesita tiempo", escuché a lo lejos, "no entiendo qué pudo pasarle para comportarse así". Decía Niisan, estaban a unos pocos metros de mi habitación, aún. Sólo quisiera que se marcharan rápido, así aplacaría este impulso. No puedo ver a Saori-san, no puedo hablarle, ¿Cómo podría decirle que lo que me atormenta es el miedo de hacerle daño?

 _ **Ellos no sospechan de ti. De nosotros. Tu destino siempre fue este, Andrómeda. Todos esos sentimientos estaban guardados en tu corazón.**_

Aquella voz, ya la he escuchado antes

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

 _ **Lo mismo que tú deseas en este momento.**_

 _¿Quién eres?_

 _ **Yo soy tú, Andrómeda. ¿Ya no recuerdas, la guerra santa de hace cinco años? Estamos destinados a vivir como una sola alma.**_

 _Hades. ¿Por qué me atormentas otra vez?¿Eres el culpable de mi aversión repentina hacia Saori-san? No, ¿Acaso es Athena tu objetivo?_

 _ **Kido Saori no es digna de reencarnar a Athena. Por eso debe morir.**_

 _Tú eres el culpable de esto, de esta sensación, de este deseo, de esta...necesidad_

 _ **Se llama "hambre"...De sangre**_

 _ **Hay algo que me empuja desde la superficie**_

 _ **Consumiéndome/Confundiéndome**_

 _ **Este miedo de perder el control es interminable**_

Ya pasaron varias horas desde el incidente. Bajo las escaleras de la mansión pero detengo mis pasos al escuchar voces y me quedo oculto en las escaleras.

Soy un caballero de Athena y mi deber es protegerla.

Sigo mi camino hacia la cocina. Ambos me miran fijamente y las orbes de mi diosa se posan en las mías. Puedo ver que trata de buscar algo más allá de mis ojos con una expresión de tristeza, Ikki niisan sólo observa la escena con preocupación, y me doy cuenta que también me mira. Yo desvío la mirada y sigo adelante, no lo soporto.

\- Shun- Pronuncia ella con su voz melodiosa y con un tono melancólico.

Dijo algo más pero ya no pude escucharla, eché a correr hacia la puerta tapándome los oídos

\- Shun, ¿A dónde vas? ¡Es tarde! – escucho a lo lejos la voz de Saori, o eso creo.

No sé a dónde voy, mis piernas no responden, sólo corren, atravesando las calles de Tokyo sin un rumbo fijo hasta que me detengo. Levanto la vista y examino el lugar, frente a mi se alza una gran fuente redonda y de mármol, rodeada por algunas bancas que seguramente unas horas antes estaban ocupadas, alrededor, mucho verde, pasto, oscurecido por las sombras de la noche.

Las estrellas dejan ver su hermosura y se reflejan en el agua cristalina adornadas por la luz de la luna.

 **Sería más hermosa si la pintas…De rojo.**

Otra vez no…No…

 **un río carmesí resbalando por tus manos…**

Es demasiado fuerte, el impulso, el hambre. Doy puñetazos al pavimento intentando calmarme, pero es en vano. La angustia no se va, el deseo se hace más fuerte con cada segundo que pasa, mi voluntad flaquea y siento que mi alma se mezcla poco a poco con la oscura esencia de aquel dios.

 _ **Para encontrar mi ser otra vez**_

 _ **Mis paredes se cierran**_

 _ **Estoy convencido que hay demasiada presión**_

Estoy en la mitad de un parque a quién sabe qué horas de la noche, ¿O tal vez la madrugada? Mi ansiedad aumenta a pasos agigantados y yo sólo contemplo el agua que cae al fondo desde lo más alto de la fuente, embelesado. El sonido de pasos que se acercan me devuelve de mi trance momentáneo. Algún transeúnte aún en las afueras de las calles de Tokyo dando un paseo.

 **¿Qué esperas? Tienes una oportunidad de tantas que has dejado pasar…**

Mi respiración se torna entrecortada, luchando contra mi propio ser, no puedo contenerlo. Cada hebra de mi cabello cambia de color hacia un profundo ébano, mi mirada se pinta de hielo y empiezo a caminar sigilosamente hacia aquellos pasos. Los pasos se detienen en seco y puedo degustar el miedo que emana aún cuando más de diez metros nos separan. Yo sigo acercándome, puedo distinguir en la figura que es un hombre. LLeva sombrero y gabardina gris, unos centímetros más que mi estatura, de tez morena, cabellos rubios, no puedo distinguir su rostro. Estoy a sus espaldas, "Caminar a altas horas de la noche no es seguro" le digo, "¿Quién eres?" pregunta con cautela.

Le doy un pequeño golpe en el cuello y queda inconsciente, lo arrastro a una de los blancos asientos del parque. Se despierta, intenta moverse, no puede, está atrapado. " Las cadenas de Andrómeda tienen muchos usos, ¿sabes?" "¿Shun?¿Por qué haces esto?" me pregunta de nuevo. Yo conozco esa voz.

La punta de la cadena está mirando a su cabeza. Le quito el sombrero y la cadena rasga la gabardina para revelar su cara. La tenue luz blanca descrubre a un par de orbes azules.

"Hyoga, No pensaba encontrarte aquí, y eres el primero de muchos"

"¡Shun! No, ¡Hades! Hades ha tomado tu cuerpo de nuevo, Shun, lucha se que estás allí."

"El alma de Hades ya no existe como tal. Sólo existe dentro de mí."

"Shun, por qué haces esto"

No le respondí. Las cadenas se convirtieron en hilos finos que atraparon a Hyoga y rotaban alrededor de él cortándole la piel.

Disminuyó la presión, apunté a su cuello. la cadena hizo el corte. Hyoga trató de defenderse. Lástima Hyoga, tu hielo no puede contra mi cadena. lentamente se fue deslizando el filo por el cuello del cisne dejando caer aquel líquido carmesí que bañaba su cuerpo. Me mira con espanto. Agoniza.

"Shun, qué te ha pasado" Podría decir que lloraba. Atravieso su corazón con mis manos. Jadea por un momento y luego cae, inerte. Siento satisfacción. Miro mis manos manchadas y me dirijo a la fuente. Las sumerjo en el agua cristalina que poco a poco se tiñe de un mejor color.

Mi cabello se regresa a su tono verdoso, así como mi iris. Y con ellos mi conciencia completa.

Otra vez comtemplo la fuente bajo la luz de la luna. Miro la escena. Hyoga. Una lágrima amenaza con salir de mis ojos, y otra vez la voz de Hades resuena mientras el dolor y el arrepentimiento se clavan en mi corazón.

 _ **¿Ves? Estaba en lo cierto. Se ve más hermosa...De rojo.**_


End file.
